Hide 'n' Seek
by Rainbow R
Summary: Have you ever heard the phrase 'You can run but you can't hide' without knowing how true it really is? Do you think being sucked into a cartoon sounds fun? Well it's time you faced the true reality. 'Cause not all games are fun. Review please!
1. Chapter 1: Freakin Stupid Demons

**A/N: hey I went to this grammar fixing thing online, so yeah it fixed most of my mistakes I think! So please enjoy and review please!**

**oh yeah if any one wants to be my beta reader that would be cool I guess...just like pm me or something!**

* * *

_Albino._

_Albino is what I am and who I am._

_I usually get made fun at school for being Albino, but I don't really care. Those kids just can't accept that many people can be born with their eyes, their hair, and their skin naturally but only one in two thousand can be born with my skin color, my eyes and my hair._

_They cant accept that I'm better looking and my rarer looking than them._

_They can't accept that they can't copy my looks._

_They can't accept me..._

_I'm a genetic mistake..._

_I'm a freak._

* * *

"Ashley honey don't forget to put on your sun screen!" My mother called_._

"Okay mom!" I called back to her.

I sighed.

Being Albino sucks. I'm not talking were you call your friend or some one Albino because their really pale-which I find really offensive but I'm talking like Albino, you know pale skin, pink eyes, pale hair and most likely to get skin cancer Albino.

Yup that's right. My skin is like super sensitive to the sun. I could get sunburn just by standing outside for 10 minutes and be on a greater risk for skin cancer. It's not my fault though I was born this way. The doctor explain why I shouldn't be out in the sun a lot but I tuned his dull boring voice out at the time. So yeah.

My mom loves me and all but I feel awkward and weird around my family. They are pure-blooded African-American meaning they are black. All my sister's and brothers are black. I love them all and they love me to but I just don't fit in with them. In all of the family pictures I just stick out, like a green tic tack in with a bunch of orange tic tacks. Hmmm...Tic tacks yummy.~

I don't even look like my mom, but I know I wasn't adopted because I've asked and they wouldn't lie to me about something so serious. Okay maybe they would. So I asked the doctors at the hospital they said I was born at to make sure. I don't look like my dad either. I don't have their big lips or noses, but I have my mom's heart-shaped face. So I guess if you look really close at us you would notice that.

I sighed again at my thoughts. It was as if I was explaining my life story to some invisible audience that better review or something might sneak in their house at night. (A/N: Get the hint? REVIEW! r&r kiddies R&R)

I slowly walked in the bathroom and looked in the closet for some sunscreen. But I couldn't find it. GASP! Could it be that my life in ended as we know it? JUST BECAUSE WE HAVE NOT SUNSCREEN! OH KNOW! I DIDN'T WRITE MY WILL OH WHAT A WORLD, WHAT A WORLD! Oh wait the sunscreen was just behind that manga I was re-reading last night.

I mentally sweat drooped at my stupidity and grabbed the manga and the sunscreen. I ran back into my room and stuffed the Furits Basket manga in my bag and went back into the bathroom to put on my sunscreen.

The good thing about being an Albino is that the sunscreen doesn't stick out on my skin so if I by chance not rub my sunscreen in good you could only tell by getting in my face, which no one does because I have awesome friends who take care of me.

Well actually I don't have many friends not that I'm a spoiled brat or a mean jerk or anything it's just that people pick on me for being albino. It's stupid really but people still have to find away to make themselves feel higher and make themselves feared among their peers. They try and try to get to me but I don't care because Sticks and stones might break my bones but words will never hurt me.

Of course words can sting though.

After I but my sunscreen on I looked into mirror. I had the same ghostly pale skin, same bright pink eyes, some long pale hair and the same pretty heart face. I was not ugly, not at all I was like vampire pale with vampire beautiful looks. So if I'm not ugly and fat why make fun of me? Pst bullies.

I decided to leave my hair straight today because Mikaela and Kasey are already going to kill me and I don't want to give them a lame excuse of straightening my hair being the reason I left because they would. . . . . .Kill me harder?

I walked down stairs-loudly of course-and ran into the kitchen.

"Mom! I need you to drive me to Maykala's~!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Honey can't you just walk mommy's busy."

"But mom the sun remember?" I asked hurt.

"Here take the umbrella. You need you walk once in your life." She snapped.

Something wasn't right here. My mom never talked to me like that, unless I was being bad. I'm a good kid though I rarely get in trouble. Maybe I did some thing or forgot something to upset her? She sounded so mad I'm kinda afraid to ask.

Wait what! Did I just really think that, I have no reason at all to be afraid of my mom. She has been raising me for sixteen years with kindness, compassion and a belt. Nothing is wrong with my mom, she probably didn't get enough sleep last night or maybe she cut herself with that knife she's cutting the potatoes with.

"Is everything all right, mommy?" I asked. I hated how my voice sounded it was so scared sounding, it was everything I didn't want it to sound like.

DAMN YOU VOICE!

DAMN YOU TO HELL!

She slammed hand on the kitchen counter and turned and gave me a disappointed look which quickly changed into a look of disapproval.

"Do you know what Molly just came up and said to me?" She said in a stern voice.

"No...what did she say?" I asked nervously knowing good and well what Molly the human parrot said.

"Don't you 'no what did she say'," She mocked my voice, "Me young lady you know good and well what your younger sister said!"

I hung my head in guilt. Stupid Molly the human parrot. Weird nick name you say? No, if you knew her you would think she should have been borned a parrot. Or maybe if you really creative you would think that she's a parrot mutated into a human

Anyways we Call her Molly the human parrot because every thing bad you say infornt of her, whether its a bad word or something bad about some one, she goes and repeats exactly what you said to the one person you didn't want to hear. So when I called my brother a stupid Bastard while she was drinking juice she went and told mom. Cue mental sigh in 3...4...2...1!

"Sorry mom."

"So now your punishment is to take Shayne with you." I glanced up in horror.

Shayne was not full black, she was mixed. Mixed meaning mom had her with some stupid white guy before they got a divorce. You see that white guy she married pretended to be all sweet and caring but he turned out to be an abusive husband who is now in jail for having some illegal drugs. Shayne is more leaning on the white side though. So she kinda like has sun kiss skin, just darker.

She had the prettiest sleek black hair I ever seen and the cutest dark chocolate eyes I have ever seen! I on the other hand have printer paper white skin and usually shiny almost white blond hair and striking red eyes. You know how your eyes can be red in a photo? That's kinda how mine look. They aren't all red though. outside of the red is a mix pink and gray. So My eyes are weird, kinda like your face.

So anyways Shayne is a know-it-all brat who is always picking on me. Mom knows this to so she letting Shayne drive and stay with my friends because she knows it is the worst punishment she can give me.

"Mooommm! Please don't!" I Whined.

"Maybe you should have thought a about it before you cussed. SHAYNE GET READY YOUR GOING TO A SLEEP OVER!"

"'Kay momma!" I heard Shayne yell.

I sighed. And so with my held hung low I dragged my feet to the door, then I opened it, then I walked out of the door, then I got my sorry butt to the car, and finally I got into my sister's car. I sighed.

Shayne was older than me but really short, She was 18 but could pass of as a tall sixteen year old. And when I mean tall sixteen year old I mean an Inch taller than me. I wasn't very tall to. So yeah she was short.

"Ashely! There you are? Why so upset?" She said with a mock of worry while patting my cheek.

"Shayne you see that stick over there? Why don't you go pick it as and shove it up your flat as" Shayne but a mouth over my mouth before I could finish.

"No bad words in my car!" She said glaring at me.

So what did Little 'ole mature me do? I bit her finger hard breaking the skin.

"Ow! You stupid Bit-" I put my hand over her mouth and smirked

"No bad words in your car!"

Happy with my self I turned it looked out my car window smirking. I just owned Shayne in a way and that doesn't happen to often. So cheers for me and claps if you feel like moving your hands. Heh I'm a dork so what sue me!

"Just gonna stand their and watch me burn, well that's okay because I like the way it feels. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, well that's all right because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie."

"Ugh! They play that song way to much on the radio!" Shayne complained.

"HURRY CHANGE IT RHIANNA IS A WORSHIPER OF THE DEVIL! SHE'S TAINTING OUR EARS! SHE'S POSSED! POSSED!" I screamed in Shayne's ear.

"AHH! Stupid look what you almost made me do! I Almost ran over that fat guy!"

"Well maybe he should have run faster instead of pigging out on his big Mac!" I yelled at her.

"Oh you wanna go!" She yelled back.

"YEAH I WANNA GO...TO MIKAELA'S HOUSE!" I screamed right in her ear.

"Your such a brat!" Shayne said annoyed.

"Never claimed not to be one did I replied smartly.

I continue to stare out of the window, Bored. Boredom sucks doesn't it? I sighed. This was one boring car ride since we refused to talk. Sure every time we talk we get into a verbal fight but still we can't help. We are Who WE are! Just as I thought that my phone went off.

"Hot and Dangerous. If you wanna-"

I quickly opened my phone to see that Mikaela texted me. Oh crap. Crap. Crap. Crapidy Crap Crap!

Mikaela: Ash were the heck are you! We've been waiting for hour's! Gosh get a life and get your white butt ovar here!

I sighed and decided to text back because if I didn't I wouldn't hear the end of it. Plus I'm bored.

Ashely: Well you see Molly the parrot got me in trouble so Shayne's gonna be their.

Mikaela: WHAT! !#$%^&**%^&%!#$

Ashely: I'M SORRY! BLAME MY MOM! IT WAS HER IDEA!

Mikaela: Wat ev. are you close to my house, in her car.

Ashely: Ya...

Mikaela: TUCK IN ROLL GIRL!

Ashely: I can't she's going like really fast! I'll get hurt!

Mikaela: TAKE ONE FOR THE TEAM.

Ashely: No bye!

I turned off my phone's sound so I didn't have to listen to the ring tone every time she text back. She can be so annoying sometimes so she deserves to be ignored! I mean really Tuck an Roll? I goddamn sister's going hundred mile per hour I would probably snap my neck or something. Gosh why is every one mean to me! Those stupid jerks.

I sighed and looked out the window bored but just then out of the corner of my eye I saw my bag. That fruits basket manga was hanging out of my bag so I picked it up and began reading it.

Some people say they get sick while reading in the car but I don't see how, I can read anything in the car without getting sick. I mean that's how I got my homework done. I would do it instead of listening to the bullies that were picking on me. And if they took my homework I kicked their big butts.

Yay for me!

"WERE HERE!" Shayne yelled in my ear making me jump.

"AHH!" I screamed her slapped her across the face.

Shayne had a big red hand mark across her cheek from me. She put her up to her cheek in winced. I could see tears forming in her eyes. Oh god a crying episode from Shayne just what I needed. Great. God just hates me today doesn't he?

"This is what I get for driving you and blessing you with my presence?" She sob melodramatically.

"Oh my God! Come on Mikaela's gonna kill us if we don't hurry up."

"Okay!" Shayne said once cheery again.

I sighed as I got out of the car and grabbed my bag.

"You might wanna take your wallet and cell phone just in case something happens to me 'cause Mikaela probably peed at us." I said glancing towards Shayne who looked umcortable.

"Okay." She said silently with a somber look on her face.

Weird but that's okay. I stuff my Fruits Basket manga in my bag while I waited for Shayne to get her crap together. It took her a while because all of her movements were slow and sluggish. But finally after what it seemed like a century she came over to me and she still had that somber look on her face.

"Shayne is something wrong?"

Shayne just looked down at me and smirked. Our eye's locked. Her eyes were like cold bottomless pit That I made me feel like I was in danger of falling in and never coming out of. Her eyes held no emotions what so ever. It was freaking me out.

"I'm not Shayne stupid mortal. I hid your friends, now I'm gonna hid you and your sister to." Shayne (Or not Shayne?) said to me.

It was Shayne talking but it wasn't her voice, it was cold and the only emotion coming from it was... just wrong. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, It made me want run all the way to Canada, It made me pee my pants a little.

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered in fear.

The thing that wasn't Shayne sighed "What do You pathetic Mortals call it...Oh yes, were playing hide in seek."

"S-Shayne this isn't f-funny! S-top!" I meant to yell but it only came out as a weak whisper.

Then Shayne's face changed. Her face had a scared expression on it and she looked like she just saw death himself. "Find me Ashley! Find me!" She said in a voice full of fear.

Then she ran off in the house laughing evilly. "Yes find your sister and your friends or you'll never see them again! You'll all just be forgotten memories soon! That is if you can figure how to escape the devils grasp!" She called out in an evil voice.

I think she was possed! DAMN IT RHIANNA YOU MAY HAVE WON THE BATTLE BUT YOU HAVEN'T WON THE WAR! Okay I shouldn't be joking now but joking when I'm scared the death is the only thing that keeps me sane.

I walk slowly to the door of Mikaela's house scared to death. But hey I was curious of what posses Shayne was talking about. Stupid possed Shayne and her or it riddles! Like really devil grasp who is says that some crazy gay religious guy? No offense to any one like that though.

I looked at Mikaela's house all the lights were off. Maybe they went somewhere or something? No, no that couldn't be all of there cars or right their in the parking lot though. Maybe this is all some stupid little prank for being late?

No...that voice was so real sounding I'm almost sure it couldn't have been fake. Almost. I opened the door and was greeted with darkness and an eerie since that made me want to piss my pants.

So what did I do? I went to the bathroom, I mean you wouldn't want to pee yourself either would you? Yeah that's what I thought. Of course peeing in the dark is not fun. I'm pretty sure I missed the toilet and I don't even know what I wiped with. But I won't be peeing myself at least! Yay for me!

So after I was done with peeing my phone ringed. 'Weird I thought I turned the sound of." I opened up my phone to see one new voice mail and two missed calls. Both from Mikaela. I also had ten new text messages.

Mikaela: OH NO DON'T BYE ME!

Mikaela: RESPOND!

Kasey: r u here yet? Mikaela's goin!

Mikaela: WHY WONT YOU RESPOND!

Mikaela: Ashely are you and Kasey playing a joke on me? Cuz this isn't funny! text Kasey and tell her the jokes over.

Kasey: Come find her Ashely find her!

Kasey: Don't you care about your friends Ashely? Find them.

Mikaela: SOMETHINGS HAPPENING TO KASEY HELP! ASHLEY HURRY!

Mikaela: OMIGOD KASEY JUST FELL INTO THE T.V! THIS ISN'T A JOKE!

Shayne: Ashely, where did you go?

I as I read these text I felt the hairs and the back of my neck and arms stand up and felt myself getting goosebumps. What does she mean Kasey fell into a T.v if this is a joke it isn't funny. I went to check my voice mails.

Voice mail one;

"Help! Omigod! please Ashley pick up!" Mikaela's said sobbing. "Somethings wrong! We-we fell into the T.v or something! K-Kasey was possed!"

"Who are you talking to?" The same voice that came out of Shayne's mouth spoke.

"Oh god no! PLEASE ASHELY! HELP!"

Vocemail two;

"Find us Ashley...find us."

I replayed these two voice mail for the tenth time when I heard some thing. It was upstairs. I ran upstairs hoping to find Mikaela, Kasey and Shayne but it was just the T.v talking.

Can you guess what was on T.v? It was fruits basket. which is weird since They never show it anymore on T.v.

"Shayne? Kasey! Mikaela!" I yelled for them.

"Getting warmer."

That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**A/N: ohhh! FREAKY! HAHA! Well This is just the beginning It all starts the next chapter so please review and tell me if this is stupid or dumb! Or if I should coutine this story! or to help me with my grammar!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oh yeah and when they get to fruits basket what epics ode should it be! you decide by reviewing!**

**Oh and it takes place in the show or after if u guys want!**


	2. Chapter 2: Gawking Kids?

I

_I always sucked at hide in seek._

_I was so easy to find because I just stuck out. Trying to hide in the shadows when your skin is pale and white isn't the easiest thing to do, you know. Albinism has its advantages, as well as it's disadvantages, so unless I hid while naked in the snow, the game hide and seek was not one of the advantages._

_Ironically, hide and seek was one of my favorite games..._

_Yeah I loved hide and seek, I would play it at night with my friends and family all the time..._

_Notice I'm talking a past tense..._

_Hide and seek was just a pointless kid game now._

_It had no meaning._

_It couldn't effect my friends or family._

_Nothing special at all…_

…_until now that is._

"Ashley! Wake up!" I heard some one yell.

"Five...more...minutes." I mumbled.

"Like hell your getting five more minutes! GET OFF OF US!" I heard the same person shout, but this time it came from right beside my ear.

So I just rolled over, ignoring the 'OW's' and the complaints, and opened my eyes. My eyes ached to close again, to shield themselves from the sudden burst of light, but I forced them to stay open till they got use to it.

Which is not a easy thing to do by the way.

Everything around me was bright. Even the clouds, though gray, held a certain glow. I was at a park that was complete with a slide, tire swing, ring around the rosie, and swings. Every thing looked so shiny and new. Which is weird because I don't know any park where I come from that didn't have everything covered in rust. I suddenly heard voices from the direction I used to be laying in, so I turned my head towards the sound.

"Yay she finally got off of us!" said a tan girl with curly light brown hair.

"Gosh, she looks so light but when she's actually laying on you she's really heavy." Said a fair skinned girl with wavy dirty blond hair grumbled

"OKAY WHO DIDN'T GIVE ME FIVE MORE MINUTES!" I yelled, still looking at the sky, because I didn't think they deserved to be blessed by my gaze.

**~OMIGOD STOP JUDGING ME! GO GET YOUR OWN STORY! AND WHAT ABOUT REVIEWING LAST CHAPTER, HUH? MY LIFE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU TO REVIEW FOR? YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU READ ABOUT MY LIFE WITHOUT REVIEWING! I REALLY WISH I HAD AN ELMO CORNER RIGHT NOW! YA THAT'S RIGHT AN **_ELMO CORNER_**NOT A STUPID **_EMO_** ONE!~**

"I did!" The tan girl said, raising her hand.

I just stared at her for a while, like a predator sizing up her prey. I narrowed my eyes and looked her up and down briefly. Then what did oh-so-amazingly-mature me do, you ask?

I elegantly flipped her the bird, delicately stuck my tongue out, and finished it off with a nice 'EFF YOU'. I thought it was a perfect 10, but the judges didn't agree for some reason…

"Wow, Ash...is that any way to treat your friends?" Shayne asked in faux shock.

"Maykala! Kasey!" I squeeled happily.

"Ash!" they screamed at be, just as happy.

Just then a girl flanked by two guys walked up to us.

They seemed familiar…wait a second…THAT'S TOHRU HONDA, YUKI SOHMA, AND KYO SOHMA! THEY'RE FROM THE 'FRUITS BASKET' MANGA I WAS READING EARLIER!

"Are you alright!" Tohru asked politely.

"Maybe." All three of us said, in perfect unison.

"Well, I'm Tohru Honda! Do you have a place to stay?" She started of in a cheerfully bright voice, but ended with a worried tone.

"No?" We said, all together again.

"WELL YOU CAN LIVE WITH US!" she squeeled happily.

Cue our fangirl screams, and a Tohru one. Yeah that's right a _Tohru_ squeal. GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?

So there we all were, skipping merrily into the sunset, on our way to the Sohmas' house. Where our many adventures with the Sohmas would begin…

**~PSYCH! **

**NOW THAT'S WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF THIS WAS A TOTAL UNREALISTIC FANFICTION! BUT DID IT? NOOO, BECAUSE MY CHARACTER'S SHALL SUFFER HELL! MUWAHAHAHA! Now this is what really went down…~**

"Ashley! Wake up!" I heard some one yell.

"Five...more...minutes." I mumbled.

"Like hell your getting five more minutes! GET OFF US NOW!" I heard the same person yell but this time they yelled it in my ear.

So I just rolled over, ignoring the 'OW's' and the complaints, and opened my eyes. My eyes tried to close from the sudden light, but I forced them to stay open until they got use to it. Which is not an easy thing to do by the way.

Everything around me was so bright. Even the clouds, though gray, had a certain glow. I was at a park that was complete with a slide, tire swing, ring around the rosie, and swings. Every thing looked so shiny and new. Which is weird because I don't know any park where I come from that doesn't have everything covered in rust.

I suddenly heard something, so I turned my head in the direction of the voices.

"Yay she finally got off of us!" said a tan girl with curly light brown hair.

"Gosh she looks so light but when she's laying on you she's really heavy." Said a fair skinned girl with wavy dirty blond hair grumbled

"OKAY WHO DIDN'T GIVE ME FIVE MORE MINUTES!" I yelled, still looking up at the sky, because I didn't think they deserved to be blessed by my gaze.

"I did!" The tan girl said, raising her hand.

I looked at her a while. I scrutinized her with my eyes while looking her up and down, predator like. Then what did oh-so-amazingly-mature me do, you ask?

I flipped her the bird, stuck my tongue out, and finished it off with an 'EFF YOU'.

"Wow, Ash. Is that any way to treat your friends?" Shayne asked.

"Yeah! I thought you loved us!" The dirty blonde, otherwise known as Kasey, cried.

"WE WOULD HAVE GAVE YOU FIVE MORE MINUTES IF YOU WEREN'T SO GODDAMN HEAVY! LAY OF THE CHEETOES WOULD YOU!" The tan, otherwise known as Mikeala, said.

"GUYS CAN'T YOU SEE HALF OF THIS CHAPTER IS THE SAME?" Shayne yelled.

"WHAT CHAPTER!" Mikeala and I yelled.

"THE CHAPTER OF OUR LIVES!" Shayne yelled back.

"Guys…your attracting a crowd!" Kasey said quietly.

And what do you know, we turn around, and a bunch of kids were gawking at us. They were scare crapless too. What, I can't cuss all the time in my mind, that would be bad because cussing can be annoying.

"HEY! YOU STUPID KIDS! GET OUT OF HERE!" Mikeala yelled while waving her arms in the air.

"STOP IT YOU EL-STUPID! THEY CAN TELL US WHERE WE ARE!" I yelled.

"What do you mean? I thought we just got drunk and went to the park or something." Kasey said.

"That...that would explain why it hurts trying to remember." Shayne said putting her hand to her head.

"Wait! You don't remember the demon or falling into the TV?" I asked franticly.

"Wow your really losing it aren't you?" Mikeala stated calmly.

"NO, I'M NOT LOSING IT! …AND WHATS WITH YOUR MOOD SWINGS!" I yelled at her.

_They are completely clueless._

_**Beta's Note:**_

**Hi! I'm ****Raven T.****! ****nerdsofrank2010****'s Beta! I'm so excited to help, and I hope everyone thought this chapter was easier and smoother to read! Please, review and say if you think I'm doing a good job! OH! And, if you would be so kind, please check out my story called "A Girl, the Worlds, and the Troubles"! I've got the 8th**** chapter out and am starting the 9****th****, so please review! Heh, never pass up free publicity people!**

**Sincerely, Raven T. ^_^**

_**End Beta's Note.**_

**A/N: Thanks to Raven here my story is ALOT better in the grammar section and spelling :) (Did I ever mention my spelling is awful?) Oh yeah and please review and tell me if my story's good or if it sucks and I need to delete it..I can handle the truth. If you like the story please review because if you just read it and really like it but you don't review, It might not be their next time you want to read it. WHY? Because if I don't get reviews I'm just gonna delete this story. So please review~**


End file.
